lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Feel the Love Tonight
"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a song from The Lion King, thestage musical, and The Lion King 1½. It is sung by Nala, Pumbaa,Simba, and Timon after Simba and Nala reunite as young adults and find that their friendship has blossomed into love. Lyrics & Translations Information The Lion King As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Nala and Simba being alone together will likely lead to love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Their prediction comes true, and the two lions fall in love during a stroll though the jungle. During the walk, Simba wonders if he should tell Nala why he'd left the pride, while Nala questions herself as to why Simba doesn't want to be the king. The two eventually embrace, and Nala gives Simba a kiss on the cheek. At the end of the song, Timon and Pumbaa begin to cry over the loss of their friendship with Simba. The Lion King 1½ The romantic love scene is interspersed with scenes showing Timon and Pumbaa trying to disrupt Simba and Nala's romantic night out. They continually fail to break apart Simba and Nala. Other Appearances Elton John's Version This version was released as a single by Elton John and was featured on the official soundtrack. A different cover version of the song, with Elton John's lyrics, appeared on the Sing-Along Songs video "Colors of the Wind", in which it was set to clips of romantic/loving couples from previous animated Disney films, including Simba and Nala. The Stage Musical The lyrics are mostly the same, except for the ending, in which Simba and Nala sing instead of Timon and Pumbaa. The song ends with these lyrics: : Nala: :: And if he feels the love tonight :: In the way I do : Simba: :: It's enough for this restless wanderer... : Simba and Nala: :: Just to be with you Trivia General * The song won the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song in 1995.12 * The song was ranked #4 on the Billboard Hot 100.3 * This song was the first song Elton John wrote for the film.4 * When Zazu talks to Simba and Nala about their betrothal, flute notes of the song can be heard in the background score.5 * In the original soundtrack version of the song, Timon and Pumbaa's sobbing at the end is prolonged.6 * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar makes a nod to the song when Kion says, "Dad, we already had that talk! Can you feel the love tonight? I know all about that mushy stuff!"7 In Development \ * Originally, the song was not going to be used in the film. It was only through the insistence of composer Elton John that it was included in the movie.8 * According to Mouse Under Glass, Tim Rice wrote 15 different drafts for the song before finally settling on the final version.9 * Several demos of the song were recorded during the film's production. One demo was sung by Timon and Pumbaa, but Elton John disliked the comical nature of the concept.9 Another demo was recorded as a love ballad between Simba and Nala, but it was also scrapped, as it was considered an "unearned" moment between the two characters